The Conversation: From Powers to Bitches
by andy24amk
Summary: Beer and weird thoughts. When you're with your girlfriend nothing is safe. Genderbent Bickslow x Lucy.


Hello, Readers! This is an unplanned fan fic that I wrote. I dedicate this to a good friend of mine because we had the weirdest conversation ever. That conversation sparked the idea for this story. A special shot out to Grizzly98 who helped with the editing of this chapter! Without her, I won't be posting this right now.

Enjoy this interesting story!

The crackling fire gives off warmth to the two women sitting on the couch, their dog next to them snoozing away. Empty beer bottles surrounding them. Neither are completely drunk nor are they tipsy. Taking a swig of her beer, a thought pops into Bickslow's mind. Putting her beer on the table, she snuggles close to her girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hey, Lucy" Bickslow asks sweetly.

Lucy glances at her girlfriend. "Yes, Bixy?

"I've thought of a new race"

Lucy stares at her girlfriend, questioning could possibly be going through her mind. "Oh please, do tell what new race you have thought of, babe." The response drips with sarcasm.

"People who can sniff out sexual desire. It would be a great power to have. I would love that power. Especially around teachers." Bickslow smirks as she leans forward, grabbing her beer.

Lucy starts laughing madly, causing tears to form in her eyes. Placing her beer on the table, Lucy mentally pictures her girlfriend with this power then begins laughing harder, falling off the couch and hitting the floor with a dud.

"I really want that power now though." Bickslow pouts, sipping at her beer.

The blonde, catching her breath, manages to calm herself down. "All teachers would be arrested because of your so-called power." She stands up, resuming her seat on the couch and grabs her beer.

"Could be fun though." Bickslow muses. "PLEASE GOD! GIVE US THIS GIFT!" She exclaims loudly. Lucy starts laughing again, enjoying her girlfriend's antics.

"I feel like you're going to pray for this to happen or find a way to make it happen instead if he doesn't listen." Lucy takes another sip of her beer.

"It's a great idea Cosplayer. I would kill for that gift. I want it more than making Gratsu happen."

"Wow babe." said Lucy.

"Exactly. This is going to happen, not matter what!" Bickslow yells at the ceiling.

"I will be amazed if it does." Lucy's tone drips sarcasm again.

"Or become a vampire, either or really," Bickslow speaks absentmindedly as she stands and stretches.

'She's already a vampire as it is. Staying up all night and sleeping most of the day' The thought has Lucy inwardly rolling her eyes.

"You will be the first person I'll tell if it does happen," Bickslow says after a few moments.

"Hell, I'll join the cult you may create because of it too." Lucy rolls her eyes, the sarcasm not bothering her girlfriend…

Bickslow starts jumping and clapping in excitement. "'Join us cuz we know when your horny and we can help!'"

Lucy smiles. "What a wonderful slogan to have. Best one to use to help gain members."

"Every teacher and priest would join!" Bickslow states, placing her leg on the coffee table and striking a pose. "No offense Cosplayer" she adds almost as an afterthought.

Lucy sighs, the exhale turning into chuckling. "Babe, there is an offense to that. It's horrible but funny as hell. We're going to hell eventually, if not soon babe."

"Hell yes! I want to fuck the devil!" Bickslow exclaims, finishing off her beer and placing it on the coffee table. Lucy starts laughing again.

After she catches her breath she looks at her girlfriend in amusement. "Isn't the devil a man babe?"

"I am totally serious about this. Yes, but he's the devil." Bickslow walks toward the couch, sitting next to their husky, Plue. She pets him, waking him up from his slumber. He stretches and wags his tail in excitement.

"See, even Plue is excited about my idea, aren't ya little guy?" The buxom blue haired woman squishes his face, making baby noises. Being annoyed Plue jumps off the couch and walks away from her. Bickslow pouts and Lucy chuckles.

"Yeah, he differently doesn't agree with you. Plus, you would need a nice size strap on to do the job, babe. The devil has most likely had a good amount of dick during his lifetime. That's assuming he's gay too." Lucy states in amusement, picking her feet off the floor and setting them on the table.

"Yeah, but I feel he would be a bottom. God or Jesus would be on top." Bickslow walks to the kitchen to grab another beer.

"Wouldn't you be on top though?" Lucy asks as she looks at her girlfriend curiously.

"Why yes I would be." she smirks.

"Also, wouldn't God make the devil his bitch then?" Lucy asks. "Threesome?"

"True, true Cosplayer." Bickslow hums, sitting down next to Lucy.

"Could I get the Angels to watch?" Bickslow asks with a smirk.

Lucy thinks about her question for a moment. "Probably, depends on the angel."

"No, I would force them to." Bickslow's smirk turns evil.

"Then break out the rope and lube cause you're going to need it." Lucy supplies with a grin.

"I should just kill myself and go down to hell." The blonde snorts at her girlfriend's sudden statement.

"Well, shit. There goes my girlfriend. Never thought she would think of that just to cheat on me with the devil and god" Lucy's sarcastic tone returns. "Send me a video please."

"Of course." Bickslow grins.

A thought pops into Lucy's head, making her smirk. "Hey Babe, you should just have surgery instead to get a dick. That way you could fill God's ass."

"I've actually thought about that but I kinda want to have a kid. But yasss." Bickslow admits, childishly sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"Become a Futa then." Lucy jokes.

"Omf, no babe."

Lucy gets up and walks around the couch, putting one foot and the edge and striking a pose. "With God and the devil, they would become your bitches. All hail the queen of bitches!"

"Obviously. BOW DOWN TO ME!" Bickslow yells excitedly. Lucy takes her leg off the table and kneels, bowing to her girlfriend.

"'Join the best cult ever created! Your sexual desires will be satisfied by getting wonderful powers. These powers are only given to you by our ruler, Queen Bickslow, the queen of bitches.'" Lucy states, her voice filled with false amazement. "All hail the queen of bitches!"

"I'm the queen damn it! You shall join my cult Cosplayer!" Bickslow yells.

"Sure babe. What would my rank be?" Lucy asks.

Bickslow smirks. "Commander, rank just below mine."

"Aww, I wanted to be your King" Lucy pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. "I feel like there's a murder-suicide in my near future now." She lays down on the couch, raising her right hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Commander is like the King." Bickslow grins as she crawls towards Lucy.

"Good." Lucy smiles, leaning up to let Bickslow kiss her.

Their kisses become heated, hands start to wonder and eventually clothes start to fly leading to some kinky sex for the girlfriends.

(Time Skip)

"This will be a great conversation to tell all our friend online," Bickslow whispers out of the blue, moving closer to Lucy.

"The chat colors could be red." Lucy yawns as she snuggles into Bickslow's boobs.

"The chat of pussy blood!" Bickslow exclaims. Lucy laughs then falls off the couch, unable to breathe.

"Shit!" Bickslow moves down onto the floor, starting imaginary compressions on her buck ass naked girlfriend.

"Asshole!" Lucy playfully glares as she takes a deep breath in. Bickslow leans toward her face and kisses her on the lips.

"I love you too, Cosplayer." Bickslow murmurs before pulling Lucy into another love making ball.


End file.
